Mudman
Mudman (マッドマン, Maddoman) is a character in the World Heroes series of fighting games. Dr. Sugar Brown recruited him from the year 450 AD. Story Mudman is a mysterious shaman from Papua New Guinea who freely manipulates the spirits. He is considered a holy warrior of his tribe, and fights in the name of the Earth God Fahfar to rid the world of evil and protect nature, hoping to one day earn his rightfullyl place in heaven. He uses a large wooden ceremonial mask which seems to be capable of making expressions and loves to dance for his god, being the only one of his tribe enthusiastic enough to keep dancing for two days straight. The Holy Spirit courses through his mass and he is followed by two spirit helpers named Adon and Samson, who can calm the soul if eaten and help him take care of his tribe. Although he is a warrior with a serious mission, Mudman is pretty upbeat and cheerful. One day, while praying in the temple of Fahfar, Mudman heard a message from the Earth God himself: "The keeper of the time will lead you to a great battle, thou shalt destroy the evil god of destruction in that fight. Then you will be led to the world of God". Just like the prophrecy, a time traveling scientist appeared. Following his orders, Mudman decides to accept Dr. Sugar Brown's invitation to fight in the World Heroes tournament to defeat the enemies of his god, namely Dio. He doesn't get along with Rasputin, who views Fahfar as a evil god and is bothered by Mudman's presence, even though the shaman doesn't care about him. With the defeat of Dio, Mudman is rewarded by being allowed to rise to the heavens and live in the kingdom of God. He lived peacefully in there with spirits, but felt signs of evil in the new World Heroes tournament and came back to fight once again. As evil is vanquished, Mudman is taught a new dance by a Superbeing and feels it's power. Game Appearances * World Heroes 2 - Playable * World Heroes Perfect - Playable * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - Playable * The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 - Cameo Trivia * Mudman is similar to the protagonist of Daijiro Morohoshi's "MudMen" manga series in Monthly Shonen Champion. His design also resembles the look of New Guinean aborigines headhunters seen in photographs of the island chain. * His attacks seem to actually need the use of a specific ceremonial mask. In some super moves, he changes masks. They also seen to be able to change their expressions. * His god has had different translations of it's name. World Heroes Perfect calls him Fa-Fa, while Neo Geo Battle Coliseum calls it Fahfar * In the Japanese version, Mudman has a verbal tic where he ends most of his sentences with "-samasu". * Jack mentions in his quotes he doesn't like Mudman's blood, just like he doesn't like Rasputin and Neo-Dio's blood, as well as Brocken's oil. Coincidentally, his character designer is the same person who was in charge of Rasputin and Mudman' designs. Gallery World Heroes 2 / World Heroes 2 Jet Mudman wh2.jpg|WH2 Artwork Mudman wh2ending1.png|Ascending to Heaven Mudman wh2ending2.png|Ending Mudman Jet.JPG|WH2 Jet Artwork Mudmanwh2j pic.png|Portrait Mudmanwh2j pic2.png|Defeated Portrait Mudman intro.png|Intro Mudman bust.png|Bust Intro2.png|Opening Mudface.jpg|Mudman's face Wh2j gb.jpg|WH2 Jet Game Boy Cover Wh2j cover.jpg|WH2 Jet cover WH2Gamepro.jpg|WH2 Gamepro Artwork Wh2cover.jpg|WH2 Cover Wh2 usacoversnes.jpg|WH2 Cover SNES USA version Wh2 pcenginecover.png|WH2 Cover PC Engine version Wh2 marqueeheader.jpg|WH2 Marquee Header Wh2 famicomcover.jpg|WH2 Famicom version cover Intro2.png|Intro Mudmanjetcommercial.jpg|Commercial depicting Mudman Mudman2commercial.jpg|Commercial depicting Mudman Category:World Heroes Perfect Category:World Heroes 2 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Sorcerer Category:Papua New Guinean Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum